Kuntilanak di Kuil Moriya
by Goldstein-Izayoi
Summary: Suatu malam yang indah di Kuil Moriya harus terganggu lantaran nyamuk yang menyerbunya ... tunggu, hubungannya kuntilanak dengan nyamuk apa? /Ditulis untuk Challenge: Dialog Bahasa Daerah, rating T karena adanya Jancuker!Kanako/


NB: Naskah ini ditulis untuk _Challenge: Dialog Bahasa Daerah_. _Disclaimer_ ada di bagian bawah naskah.

* * *

_Kuil Moriya, puncak Gunung Youkai, Gensokyo  
Suatu malam di musim panas_

* * *

Karena kebablasan main catur melawan Kanako hingga malam tiba, Momiji terpaksa bermalam di Kuil Moriya.

_And thus the story began._

* * *

Malam telah tiba. Saatnya ketiga dewi penghuni Kuil Moriya (secara teknis, Sanae tergolong _arahitogami _– simpelnya sih, manusia setengah dewa (bukan lagunya Iwan Fals lho ya~ #dikeroyok)) plus satu tengu-serigala-putih yang terpaksa menginap di situ tidur. Keempatnya tidur di ruangan yang sama ... tapi tidak lantas keempatnya dekat-dekatan; Suwako dan Kanako di pojok selatan, Momiji dengan Sanae di pojok utara.

Satu jam, dua jam berlalu. Semua tidur dengan nyenyaknya sampai beberapa lusin nyamuk masuk ruangan itu.

*plok* *plok* Tak lama, keempatnya dapat giliran digigit nyamuk.

'Duh~ adheme ngene kok isih dicokot lamuk, tho yo~ (_Duh~ dingin begini kok masih digigit nyamuk, sih~_)' batin Kanako yang pertama terbangun gara-gara nyamuk. Bahkan Momiji yang sudah bermukim di gunung itu jauh sebelum Kuil Moriya pindah pun terganggu oleh nyamuk yang menggigitnya, terutama setelah Sanae menampar nyamuk yang nemplok di pipi Momiji. "Heh, enek ngapa, aku kok mbok tapuk? (_Heh, a__da apa, kok aku kamu tampar?_)" tanyanya.

"Sori, Ji, akeh lamuk. (_Sori, Ji, banyak nyamuk_) ^^;" balas Sanae. Tak lama kemudian, ganti Sanae yang 'ditampar' Momiji, ya gara-gara nyamuk.

"Perasaan mang aku wis masang obat lamuk, wis mati 'rung? (_Perasaan tadi aku udah masang obat nyamuk, udah mati 'lum?_)" tanya Kanako kepada Suwako, sekaligus isyarat agar Suwako memeriksanya.

"Lhoo, obat lamuk'e isih murub, (_Lhoo, obat nyamuknya masih hidup._)" ujar Suwako setelah ia melihat dupa yang tadi Kanako letakkan di tengah ruangan, di atas papan catur yang tadi dipakai untuk pertandingan Momiji vs Kanako. "Sik, yo, aku tak nang gudang dhisik, (_Sebentar, ya, aku ke gudang dulu._)" seru Suwako.

"Nang gudang arep golek apa? (_Ke gudang mau cari apa?_)" tanya Kanako tak terjawab. Tak lama kemudian, Suwako muncul dengan sebuah pot yang berisi kemenyan yang sudah dibakar dan berasap tebal di tangan kanannya, serta senjata pusaka (?) Kuil Moriya – Kapak Paruh Bebek 313 (?!) – di tangan kirinya.

'Hah? Arep ana apa, iki? (_Hah?_ _Mau ada apa, nih?_)' pikir Momiji dan Sanae praktis bersamaan, bersamaan pula dengan pertanyaan Kanako, "Suwakodok, arep ngapa kowe? (_Suwakodok, mau ngapain kamu?_)" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kanako, Suwako merapal, "_Tian di xuan huang, yu zhou hong huang, ri yue ying ze, chen xiu lie zhang, ... _(1)"

"Lha lapo ngrapal _Qianziwen_, durung entek tembung sewu selak entek beluke dupamu. (_Ngapain merapal_ Qianziwen_, belum habis seribu kata keburu habis asap dupamu._) -_-" sergah Kanako dengan 120% (?) sinis.

Pertanyaan itu tidak Suwako gubris, "... _hai xian he dan, lin qian yu xiang,_ ... nah, wis teka. (... _nah, udah datang _(1))" Muncullah apa yang dipanggil Suwako. Apa itu?

Momiji dan Sanae hanya melongo persis orang linglung dibuatnya, dan karena hal yang sama Kanako mencak-mencak, "Jiancuk, Suwako, apa kuwi? (_Jiancuk _(2)_, Suwako, apa itu?_) DX" Akar masalahnya? Di dalam Kuil Moriya, muncul kuntilanak (!?) hasil rapalan mantra (?!) Suwako! !

"Iki ngunu jenenge _Kuntilanak, _Bakanako, ben lamuk dha wedi. (_Ini namanya _Kuntilanak, _Bakanako, biar nyamuk takut._) _Nyamuk sini cuma takut kuntilanak~_" jawab Suwako ke-PeDe-an, lalu menyanyikan _jingle_ iklan sambil joget.

"Suwakodok, arep takkandhani, ra? (_Suwakodok, mau kuberi tahu, nggak?_)" tanya Kanako, urat kemarahan di kepalanya hanya tertutup oleh penerangan yang pas-pasan (karena sudah malam).

"Kowe ki arep ngomong apa? (_Kamu ini mau ngomong apa?_)" balas Suwako.

"_Nyamuk sini mana takut kuntilanak_~ _brrrr~_" balas Kanako dengan irama mirip iklan suatu merek obat nyamuk bakar di Indonesia, yang tadi juga ditirukan Suwako, sambil menyilangkan tangan.

(_Nek disensor kaya ngana, sing maca yo panggah ngerti, Thor~_ (Kalau disensor seperti itu, yang baca sih tetep ngerti, Thor) – Sanae, menembus dinding keempat)

Momiji ikut _sweatdrop_, 'Manuk, be'e, wedi karo wong-wongan sawah? (_Emang burung, takut sama orang-orangan sawah?_)' bisiknya kepada Sanae, yang sendirinya juga _sweatdrop_. 'Embuh, mosok yo lamuk wedi kuntilanak, mengko gek kuwalik (_Tahu, tuh, masa nyamuk takut kuntilanak, tahu-tahu terbalik [_i.e._, kuntilanaknya yang takut nyamuk]_) :p' balasnya.

Dan ternyata benar apa bisik Sanae.

Kuntilanak panggilan Suwako lalu menggumam, 'Jengklonge kok cik akehe~ (_Nyamuknya kok banyak bener~_) ._.' sebelum akhirnya ketakutan dan kabur dari Kuil Moriya, menembus dinginnya udara malam Gunung Youkai seraya berteriak seperti setan kesetanan (yo dawg~ :p), "TULUUUUUNGG~ KUIL HAKUREI (?!) KELEBON MALING! (_TOLOOOONGG~ KUIL HAKUREI KEMASUKAN MALING!_) DX"

Sanae, yang tadi ngomong demikian semata karena iseng, berbisik kepada Momiji, 'Uwik, jebule kuwalik tenan (_Wih, ternyata terbalik beneran_) :/ ' Momiji ikutan _sweatdrop_.

Momiji ikut menimpali, 'Ngerti saka ngendi nek Kuil Hakurei kemalingan? (_Tahu dari mana kalau Kuil Hakurei kemalingan?_) o.O' Sanae angkat bahu.

Sementara itu, Reimu, _miko_ Kuil Hakurei, tidur pulas sampai pagi, tanpa ada insiden yang menimpanya atau kuil itu.

* * *

Tak lama berselang, dua tengu-serigala-putih yang kena giliran patroli malam itu, sebut saja Hana dan Taki, melihat kuntilanak kesetanan itu lari kencang dari Kuil Moriya, tapi teriak kalau Kuil Hakurei – yang berdiri jau~uh dari gunung itu – yang kemalingan.

Hana berseru, "Eh, eh, eh, eh~ Ki, Taki, opo kuwi? (_Ki, __Taki, apa itu?_)"

"Embuh. Wong gendheng be'e. (_Entahlah. Orang gila, mungkin._)" jawab Taki acuh tak acuh.

"Nek gendheng, pancen. Mlayu saka Kuil Moriya, lha kok bengok-bengok Kuil Hakurei kemalingan. Cuma, kok koyoke dudu uwong, (_Kalau gila, memang. Lari dari Kuil Moriya, kok teriak Kuil Hakurei kemalingan. Cuma, kok kayaknya bukan orang._)" balas Hana.

"Lha, njur nek dudu uwong, apa? Kowe? (_Terus, kalo bukan orang apa? _Kowe? (3))" tanya Taki setengah sarkastik.

"Lho, aku ning kene, kok, ra melu mlayu, (_Lho, aku di sini, kok, nggak ikut lari._)" jawab Hana salah paham.

"Sapa ngarani dirimu? Sing mlayu saka Kuil Moriya mang anak munyuk ta? (_Siapa bilang dirimu? Yang lari dari Kuil Moriya tadi anak monyet?_) - -;" sergah Taki.

"Yo dudu, lah~ Aja kok anak munyuk, mbok'an munyuk isih kurang gedhe (_Ya bukan, lah~ Jangankan anak monyet, induk monyet pun kurang besar._) :p" balas Hana.

"Lha njur apa, Hana, bocah ayu anake maling kayu, kok mang jaremu dudu uwong? (_Lalu apa, Hana, bocah ayu anaknya maling kayu, tadi katamu bukan orang?_)" tanya Taki tidak sabar.

"... mosok _jiangshi_? Jare mburine Kuil Myouren enek siji-loro, (_... masa' _jiangshi_? Katanya di belakang Kuil Myouren ada satu-dua._)" jawab Hana setelah ia berpikir beberapa saat.

"Yo ... mungkin, kathik mirip tenan karo sing nang kono~ (_Ya ... mungkin, mana mirip bener sama yang di situ (Kuil Myouren – Pen.))_" angguk Taki.

* * *

_**Tamat**_

* * *

_A.N:_

(1) Adegan Suwako merapal _Qianzi Wen_ sengaja tidak penulis terjemahkan.

(2) Mohon maaf, kata _jiancuk_ sulit diterjemahkan. ^^;

(3) Dalam bahasa Jawa, _kowe_ memiliki (setidaknya) dua makna, (antara lain) _kamu_ dan _anak monyet_. :p

* * *

Qianzi Wen_ tuh apaan, Thor? _Qianzi Wen_ (kira-kira dalam bahasa Inggris, menurut wikipedia, _Thousand Character Classic_)_ _merupakan naskah yang, sesuai katanya, terdiri dari seribu karakter yang semuanya berbeda. Konon katanya, Kaisar Wu dari Liang (memimpin pada 502-547 M) mencari naskah untuk melatih putranya menulis kaligrafi, dan untuk itu meminta Zhou Xingsi untuk menyusun Qianzi Wen tadi. Konon katanya pula, naskah itu jadi hanya dalam semalam, dan rambut serta jenggotnya memutih saat ia menyusunnya._

_BTW, yang dirapal Suwako adalah bab pertama (dari tujuh bab, FYI) dari _Qianzi Wen_._

_Mengenai Bakanako dan Suwakodok, Bakanako merupakan fusi (?) dari _baka _(_bego_, kira-kira) dan Kanako, dan yang ini lumayan umum dipakai di fandom Touhou internasional berhubung _baka _diambil dari bahasa Jepang. Semantara, Suwakodok berasal dari Suwako dan _kodok_; mungkin yang ini belum pernah dipakai selain di sini. _:v _*Jangan songong, Thor~ _–Suwako, menembus dinding keempat*

_Kapak Paruh Bebek 313 dari mana? Well~ ada yang tahu Kapak Naga Geni 212 (Wiro Sableng)? Nah, dari situ, plus nomor mobil Donal Bebek: 313. _:v

_DISCLAIMER: __Touhou (c) ZUN (aka Oota Jun'ya). Yang terbukti menerbitkan ulang naskah ini tanpa seizin penulis bakal diminta Suwako untuk membantu Sanae menghafalkan Qianzi Wen. BTW, Momiji, Suwako, dan Kanako sudah hafal, sehingga kalau kau terbukti menyesatkan hafalan Sanae ... hasilnya tidak akan baik._


End file.
